


Moment

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small drabble of a shared moment of Sara and Leonard before being attacked at the end of 1x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

Title: Moment  
Summary: Sara and Leonard before they were attacked at the end of 1x05  
Rated: PG  
Pairing: Captain Canary   
Genre: kinda fluffy (or as fluffy as they can get)  
Dis: I don’t own LOT

.

.

.

She found him sitting by himself in a chair, nursing his drink while watching his team celebrate their victory. Sara was starting to see a pattern with Leonard Snart. The man wasn’t very social, not if he didn’t have to be, and preferred to be alone. Hell, sometimes that was what she preferred as well, but she needed to talk to him. Needed to let him know how much it had meant to hear his voice in her ear telling her to stop. That she wasn’t a killer. 

The irony of a convicted killer telling her, an assassin, that she wasn’t a killer wasn’t lost on her. She was trying to do better though. Better for Laurel, her dad, hell: even Oliver. She had a point to prove to them and herself. She was _more_. Maybe not a hero yet… But… She was on the right track, and that track was paved by the man she decided to take a seat in front of. She opened her mouth, licked her lips, and was ready to say thanks for what he’d done-

“I don’t _do_ moments,” he said lazily before she could even start, absentmindedly swirling his drink and looking at the spot just over her shoulder. 

“This isn’t a moment,” insisted Sara, shifting in her seat. “Just… A thank you.”

“Sounds pretty _momenty_ to me,” snarked Snart, looking down into his half-empty glass before taking another drink, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the liquid burned down his throat. 

“I was 100 percent ready to kill Stein.” Sara looked down at her hands, her fingers were tightening as they wrung around each other, knuckles going white. “Whether you like it or not we did have a moment  with my finger on the trigger ready to kill someone on our team and this is me saying… Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, a smirk playing at his lips as his eyes found Stein laughing at something Kendra said. “Seriously, _don’t_ , I think it would hurt Stein’s feelings if he ever found out… And really the person you should thank is Mick. I was ready to leave you all behind and he made me… See the light, as one would say.”

“You would have come back,” said Sara so convincingly that his eyes snapped to hers. For a moment they just stared at each other, his eyes blazing with defiance, an emotion Sara knew all too well. He didn’t want to believe he’d have come back. Didn’t want to believe that he could have made the choice to help them without Mick or anyone else talking him into it. Didn’t want to believe he was anything other than a bad guy… She didn’t back down, her own look calm, and Leonard finally broke the stare to look down at his free hand: which shook gently with the fist it was making. He released the tight grip and placed his hand on his lap, fingertips twitching against his thigh. 

“Moment’s over…” he muttered, and it felt like Sara was getting a door slammed in her face.

“I thought this wasn’t a moment,” she joked, slipping back into the easy banter they were both good at. 

He fought a smile, but the corner of his lips quirked. “You and I both know that when we’re involved… Things never go according to plan.”

**END**


End file.
